Please Come Back
by DeimosFire99
Summary: Jack leaves Jamie, this focuses on what happens afterwards. There is poetry that is original (I am proud of myself for the poetry part XD )... but mostly story. Rated T for angsty situations.
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I would like to give thanks to people who followed, favorited, and reviewed my previous stories _Sparks Fly_ and _Hope For Return._ Thank you for supporting me in my first stories Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, The Third Biker Scholar, TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness, and Angel-Demon hybrid.

I would also like to thank a person who reviewed _Hope For Return_. I don't know who he/she was, but he/she gave me some suggestions about how to write my stories. I want to thank you for telling me how to improve my writing, and for recommending me to some sites where I can post these kinds of stories (meaning ones with explicit content ;) ) :))))

I'm sorry if I was offended at first, but now I understand you only want me to discontinue this apparently banned practice. So thank you. :)))

Sincerely.

DeimosFire99

P.S.

Sorry for reposting, I didn't know songfics like the previous version of this one was not allowed. I rewrote it. And this time, the stanzas of the poem that are included are all mine, and any similarities to other poetry out there in the whole wide world are PURELY coincidental. :)))


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

I was still asleep when Jack Frost tapped on my window. It was a Saturday, so I slept pretty late the previous night. I rubbed the sleep grit out of my eyes and tried to focus on the window pane, where an intricate frost pattern began to form. I smiled… I always did when Jack came around. I walked to the window and unlocked it. A gust of wind carried Jack inside, much to my delight. I immediately assumed he would be staying. However, a look in his eyes told me otherwise.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me forlornly, his usually mischievous eyes were jaded, and for once, I saw the three hundred years of experience in those blue eyes.

"Jamie… something's come up," Jack said. He plopped down on my bed; he placed his staff on the floor.

"What is it?" I asked, worry and concern lacing my tone.

"There's something you should know…" Jack said, his eyes held no mischievous sparkle, and I was left to stare at his face that for once portrayed his wisdom of three hundred years…

_And there it is, the forlorn beauty,_

_Of a sad farewell made pretty._

_Though tell me not the reason why,_

_You come to me to say goodbye._

I couldn't believe my ears: Jack Frost was saying goodbye to me? I stared dumbfounded at him. He was looking at me expectantly, like he was almost waiting for me to say something. I, however, was merely waiting for the punch line of the joke. We continued to stare at each other as the wind howled inside my bedroom, ruffling my hair and Jack's as well.

I felt my heart ache at the thought of Jack not coming back… I already knew that I held feelings for the winter Guardian, but with Jack always being there; his smile, his laugh, I had no reason to ask for more. I always toyed with the thought of asking for more than his friendship; however, I never took the chance for the risk of Jack taking away the little things that made my day.

I took a deep breath. Jack was still staring at me. But his eyes no longer held the hopeful light that shone since he landed on my window sill. They were sad, and the wisdom and experience of three hundred years were visible through Jack's forlorn gaze. He turned around.

"Jack!" I called, just before he was about to once again ride the Wind.

"Yes, Jaime?" he asked, I wasn't sure… but was that hope in his voice? My mind quickly fantasized how my confession would be reciprocated, and he wouldn't leave and their friendship would blossom into something more intimate. My heart leaped at the thought.

"Umm… I…" I struggled to fight past the lump that was rising in my throat. Why did my body choose to back down on me _now_ of all times? I took a deep breath.

"IthinkIloveyou" I muttered low and fast. Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he said. I took another deep breath.

"I think I. love. you." I said, punctuating the last three words. On a normal situation, my cheeks would be burning with a blush to rival North's red suit. But now, I think all of the emotion went to my voice, adding just a touch of desperation. "So please… don't go." I managed to add, tears pooling in my eyes.

Jack continued to look at me with—I don't know... love?—in his eyes. He inched closer and just when I thought he would suddenly pull away, he leaned in. Our lips met.

_A kiss to seal the deal,_

_But why leave when you know I'm here?  
_

'_Oh, no…'_ I internally winced as he pulled away. Jack looked at me, confusion on his face like he just read my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes were sad, but hopeful.

"Now that… I'm just…" I tried to form a coherent sentence before I was suddenly engulfed by sobs. Jack hugged me tight, whispering words of comfort. I never saw the look of guilt that hung over his face like a shroud.

'_**Now that you know what's inside my heart, I'm afraid of you going on without me.'**_

* * *

**How was it? Was it okay? Sorry for not posting so long, it's 4th Quarter and requirements are literally piling up on my bed! DX**


	3. Chapter 2: Nonchalance

**Chapter 2: Nonchalance**

I was thirteen years old when Jack left, I haven't seen him since. My life is going normally, save for the emptiness in heart that would always flare up in pain whenever I thought about him.

I would always take pleasure in fantasizing myself in some faraway place with the frost spirit, bringing winter joy to the millions of children around the world. New York; we would be sitting atop the Empire State, with Jack swinging his staff summoning snow and frost, while I pelted unsuspecting children with snowballs. Japan, we would be sitting by the side of Mount Fuji, having a picnic while snow fell in perfect, frosted flakes around us. But they were all just fantasies.

I looked around, I was sitting beside my friends at our lunch table; they were chattering animatedly; however, I learned to tune them out once they're not talking to or about me. My thoughts once again drifted to the snow spirit departing, and the pain in my heart flared again.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder,_

_But abandonment risks forget_

_Though no tangible line is border_

_Forgetting dulls regret._

* * *

I saw him again, the boy with the white hair. What was his name? Oh, right, Jack Frost. I was walking home from a friend's party in his dorm room. It was one of those parties where you knew it would turn… ugly if you stayed after a few drinks. It was snowing lightly, the sky a void of black dotted with stars. I stared at them, trying to trace constellations when the first snowflake fell on the tip of my nose.

"_Jaime…" _A voice whispered, it was cold, and it was… it sounded almost… like it was calling out to me.

I remember a pain flare dully in my heart at the sound of that voice, so soft, so sad.

I shook my head. I was now sitting in my dorm room, my back to the window, my attention on the thesis paper due tomorrow. I mentally groaned, I knew should've done this last week.

I was getting my rhythm back; type, space, type, space, type, space, enter. The process repeated itself, but just then, a cold breeze blew in from the window behind me, carrying the scent of snow and… something more tangible.

"_Jamie."_ That voice, so cold and sad, whispered. I shuddered. Suddenly, memories flooded back to me;

* * *

"_Jack!" I called out. The winter spirit pivoted on his perch on one of the electric poles near the Burgess Middle School. He looked down on me, his ice blue eyes shining with excitement. I hoped that it was because he saw me. _

"_Kiddo!" he floated down, held aloft by the Wind, his white hair windswept as he deposited himself in front of me. He held out his arms and I instinctively walked forward and let them wrap themselves around my form in a cool embrace._

"_I missed you," I whispered. I took note of the shakiness in my voice as Jack pulled away. The excitement was gone, now there was sadness… and regret?_

"_I know, Jamie," He said, but there was something in his voice… one that wasn't there when he called me "kiddo" a few moments ago. It almost sounded… grim._

"_Why did you say goodbye? What happened? Where were you?" I started to bombard him with questions, but he calmly held up his palm, signaling for me to stop._

"_I said goodbye because something's come up," Jack began; he repeated the same words he said to me all those years ago. "We didn't know if it was Pitch or something, whatever it was, it was something big and powerful… and _dark_." I mentally shuddered, "Even after we defeated it, if you call defeating freezing it and dropping it into the deepest bowels of the Arctic, we still didn't know what it was._

"_And though we froze it, North apparently explained that its energy managed to seep out of the ice and embed itself into our essence." Jack pointed to his right hand, where a scar shaped like a skull seemed to pulse. Jamie cringed. _

"_Don't worry," Jack laughed. "North eventually found out that the creature was 'just'" and here Jack quoted the air, "the personification of mortal strife." _

_I raised my eyebrows confused. Jack chuckled, "The point is; I said goodbye because if I wouldn't be able to come back to you, I didn't want you to be waiting for me all alone."_

_I looked up into his eyes, "Whaddya mean, 'wouldn't be able to come back'?"_

_Jack sighed, "This… _thing_ inside of us, it feeds on our 'positive energy', or so North said. It sucks on us until there's nothing left but anger and hate. North's working on an antidote, though," Jack hastily added when I began to sniffle. "And it's coming along fine; it'll be ready in the next full moon."_

"_Wait… then that's…" I did the math, "That's next week! You can come visit me then right?"_

_Jack's smile faltered. I felt my heart break as the realization dawned. "Oh," _

"_I don't think it's right if we continue to… _love_ each other like this, Jamie." Jack said, fidgeting uncomfortably._

_I felt my eyes mist rapidly, but I quickly put up a smile. _

"_My thoughts exactly,"_

_I couldn't understand why Jack looked so happy when I said that, I thought my confession all those years ago put it out clear that I loved the winter spirit. Yet, when he smiled and laughed with relief and hugged me and thanked me for feeling the same way, I felt my heart break. _

_And I didn't think this could be fixed._

* * *

"_Jack Frost," _I whispered the name to the wind. It howled once more before it died. I fell against the table, sobbing tears of regret and loneliness.

.

.

.

'_**I never should have said I was okay, because I am everything but that.'**_

* * *

**R&R peoplez! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Consequence

**Chapter 3: Consequence**

_Years pose no repose_

_To a broken heart far from repair_

I stared out the window of the apartment room I purchased just outside the town of Burgess. My gaze wandered up and down the road, watching as cars trundle by, both entering and leaving the quaint town. The rain was coming in buckets, but since it was the middle of November it was to be expected, right?

I just sat there; I didn't know what else to do. I was in my own little world at the moment, a little dream world that consisted of me and a white-haired man that I swore to myself I would find one day.

* * *

_And here the descent begins_

_Subtle yet powerful, finding Love is a chore_

_And the choice of forget is no more._

This sucks like hell, no matter how many times I tried to fall in love with someone, my thoughts would always return to that one boy who always caused a pain in my heart to flare. Who was he? I can't remember. All I remember is that I loved him very much, but he had to go away and leave. He had white hair and blue eyes.

It didn't take long for my life to fall apart. It wasn't sudden, no. It was falling apart little by little; distancing myself from my friends, being secretive against my family, they all cared for me… but I found it had to care for them, because they just might end up leaving me again one day.

Just like he did.

* * *

_Remembering brings tears,_

_Yet, now `tis the only abode remaining._

_In the world of confusion and fears_

_Sanity remains only within._

My family finally admitted me to a "clinic", which in reality was a psychiatric ward for my depression… that and I was starting to hear voices in my head.

I tried to tell them the voices weren't urging me to hurt myself, it was quite the opposite, actually; they comforted me… they talked to me when no one else would.

And they all sounded like Jack.

.

.

.

.

"_**Please come back to me."**_

* * *

**WHEW! finally done, i hope i got it right this time, and that the feelings are all there. SCHOOLWORK! i come back 2 u! DXX**


End file.
